


Gizeh

by Antares



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Historical, Crossover, Deutsch | German, First Time, M/M, Romance
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 17:26:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ägypten, 1929. John Sheppard leitet die Bar ‘Atlantis’ in der Nähe von Gizeh. Nachdem ein seltsamer Steinkreis gefunden wurde, überschlagen sich die Ereignisse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gizeh

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mella68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mella68/gifts).



> Besten Dank an meine Betaleserin Aisling. 
> 
> Diese Geschichte ist für den Reversebang auf deutsch_fandam entstanden.  
> Die Ausgangsmanip/Wallpaper dazu kann man hier finden: http://archiveofourown.org/works/1053386

Im ‚Atlantis’ herrschte rege Geschäftigkeit. Schon vor der Tür konnte man hören, dass sich im Innern eine große Anzahl von Leuten unterhielt und leise Musikfetzen von Klavierspiel wehten hinaus in die sternenklare Nacht. Das ‚Atlantis’ war eine Bar in Gizeh, die ganz in der Nähe der Ausgrabungen lag und vor allem von Ausländern besucht wurde. Das von dem Barkeeper handgemalte Schild über dem Eingang zeigte Ruinen, umgestürzte Säulen unter Wasser, die an das Schicksal der gleichnamigen sagenumwobenen Stadt erinnerten. Im Innern war es ein großer Raum, dessen Wände weiß gekalkt waren. Metalllampen, deren filigrane Gitter fremdartige Schatten an die Wände warfen, machten deutlich, dass man im Orient war. Das ‚Atlantis’ war vor allem bei Archäologen, Ägyptologen, oder Leute, die irgendwie mit der Erforschung der alten Hochkulturen des Nildeltas zu tun hatten, sehr beliebt.

John Sheppard, der Besitzer des ‚Atlantis’, öffnete noch eine Flasche Wein. Er sah, dass kaum mehr ein Platz frei war. Seit er die Bar vor knapp vier Jahren übernommen hatte, hatte sie stetig an Zulauf gewonnen. Da waren einmal die einzigartigen Funde von Howard Carter im Tal der Könige vor gut fünf Jahren gewesen, die den Ausgrabungen in Ägypten zu neuem Aufschwung verholfen hatten. Für Gizeh – und seine Bar jedoch noch bedeutender – war die Entdeckung des riesigen Steinkreises durch Professor Langford vor ein paar Monaten gewesen. Niemand wusste wozu der gut erhaltene Steinkreis diente, aber alle vermuteten, dass es in seiner Nähe, Werkzeuge, Gerätschaften des täglichen Lebens und vielleicht sogar noch Schätze zu finden gab. Es wimmelte seit ein paar Monaten nur so von Archäologen, die auch ein Stückchen des Ruhmes mitnehmen wollten. 

Hinten links in der Ecke der Bar saß das Team des reichen Engländers Lord Kavanagh, der schon seit ein paar Jahren hier eine Grabungslizenz besaß, bisher aber noch nichts wirklich Aufregendes gefunden hatte. Vielleicht änderte es sich ja in diesem Jahr, da er zwei neue Leute in seinem Team hatte, die einen kompetenten Eindruck machten. Dr. Simon Wallace, ein Arzt, mit seiner Verlobten Elizabeth Weir, die über eine sehr gute Kenntnis der Hieroglyphen verfügte und die ihn offensichtlich zu dieser Reise überredet hatte.

John schnappte sich eine neue Weinflasche und ging zu dem Tisch an dem das französische Grabungsteam um Professor Matignon saß. Der grauhaarige Professor war ein sehr erfahrener und besonnener Mann, der sich auch von Kavanaghs manchmal polternden Ausbrüchen nicht provozieren ließ. Seine Mannschaft war sehr trinkfreudig und John setzte auf seine geistige Einkaufsliste für den nächsten Tag noch ein paar Kisten Rotwein. 

Nachdem er die Franzosen mit ihrem Lieblingsgetränk versorgt hatte, schlenderte er noch weiter zu dem Tisch, an dem seine bevorzugten Gäste saßen. Jack O’Neill, ein reicher Selfmade Millionär, der sein Geld im Flugzeugbau gemacht hatte, und jetzt schon seit ein paar Jahren in Ägypten lebte, nachdem seine Frau und sein kleiner Sohn bei einem Flugzeugabsturz ums Leben gekommen waren. John hatte im ersten Jahr wirklich Sorge um O’Neill gehabt, seit aber vor zwei Jahren der junge Archäologe Daniel Jackson hier in Gizeh erschienen war, hatte er sich wieder gefangen. 

John hatte keine Ahnung, was die beiden so unterschiedlichen Männer verband. Aber O’Neill hatte irgendetwas in dem jüngeren Mann gesehen und hatte mit seinem Geld ermöglicht, dass Jackson in seinem Team war, obwohl die meisten ihn für einen Spinner hielten, seitdem er in Kairo einen Vortrag gehalten hatte, in dem er behauptete, dass die Pyramiden von Außerirdischen erbaut worden waren und sie schon weit älter waren, als alle gängigen Theorien besagten. 

Zu O’Neills Team gehörte noch Samantha Carter, eine entfernte Verwandte von Howard Carter, der sie aber nicht in seinem Team haben wollte, nachdem die ägyptischen Behörden ihm Schwierigkeiten mit der Anwesenheit von Frauen in den Grabkammern gemacht hatten. O’Neill plante diese Anweisung der Behörden einfach zu ignorieren. Da er aber auch noch kein neues Grab gefunden hatte, hatte er seine Absicht noch nicht unter Beweis stellen müssen. Vierter im Bunde war O’Neills Vorarbeiter Teal’c, ein sehr schweigsamer Mann mit einem goldenen Tattoo auf der Stirn. Er kam aus einer der umliegenden Ortschaften, beherrschte perfekt Englisch aber sprach kaum ein Wort und gab von daher zu vielen Gerüchten Anlass. 

„Irgendetwas Neues?“, erkundigte sich John bei O’Neill jovial. „Hat Ihr neues Areal etwas Interessantes zu Tage befördert?“  
„Gar nichts außer jede Menge Sand“, beschied ihm O’Neill. „Man könnte meinen, die anderen Teams laden nachts ihren Sand bei uns ab“, lachte er.  
„Das hat mit der Windrichtung zu tun, Sir“, meinte Miss Carter geschäftig. „Die Fallwinde, die durch das Niltal…“  
„Schon gut, schon gut“, winkte er ab. „Mir gefällt meine Theorien mit Heerscharen von Arbeitern, die nachts Sand zu uns rüberkarren, besser.“ 

John vermied es Dr. Jackson mit seinen Theorien zu necken, deshalb fragte er lediglich: „Und, sind Sie mit der Entschlüsselung der Hieroglyphen auf dem Steinkreis weitergekommen?“  
„Ich bin mir jetzt sehr sicher, dass es ‚bab-ul-samaa’ ‚Tor zum Himmel’ heißt und in einem sehr alten Dialekt geschrieben ist. Wahrscheinlich also kultischen Charakter hatte.“  
„So oft wie die Ägypter die Jehnseits-Reise thematisiert haben, dürfte das ja durchaus Sinn machen“, erwiderte Samantha Carter.  
„Das Material des Kreises macht mir aber noch zu schaffen. Es wird zwar als Stein bezeichnet, aber die Geologen wissen noch nicht welcher.“  
„Das kommt schon noch“, redete ihm John Mut zu. „Darf ich Ihnen noch etwas zu trinken bringen?“ 

„Danke, wir haben noch“, stellte Jack fest. „Aber vielleicht können Sie ihren Pianisten bitten, uns etwas Flotteres zu spielen?“  
„Das ist Johann Sebastian Bach, Jack“, wandte Daniel Jackson ein. „Das ist…“  
„Langweilig“, unterbrach O’Neill.  
„Kunst.“  
„Langweilige Kunst.“  
Sie fixierten sich einen Moment mit Blicken, O’Neill verzog die Lippen, Daniel zog die Brauen nach oben, dann meinte er lächelnd zu John: „Vielleicht fühlt Bach sich in diesem Rahmen wirklich nicht so ganz wohl.“  
„Ich werde Rodney bitten, etwas anderes zu spielen“, grinste John und verabschiedete sich. 

Er trat zum Klavier, an dem sich sein Pianist durch ein Stück von Bach wühlte, wie er ja nun wusste. Ihm war es als Hintergrundmusik ganz passend vorgekommen, aber wenn seine Kunden ausdrücklich etwas anderes wünschten… 

Er stellte sich hinter Rodney, der wie immer ein weißes Jackett mit einem dunklen Einstecktuch und einer hellen Hose trug und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. Rodney McKay war seine zuletzt erfolgte Neueinstellung, er war erst seit etwa drei Monaten bei ihm tätig. Eines Abends hatte er bei ihm etwas getrunken und dann am Ende des Abends, der durch einen sehr schlechten Zitherspieler mehr recht als schlecht musikalisch untermalt gewesen war, gefragt, ob John nicht einen Pianisten brauchte. Nachdem alle Gäste gegangen waren hatte er vorgespielt und John war sofort begeistert gewesen. Er hatte Rodney auch ohne Referenzen eingestellt. Das, was er gehört hatte, hatte ihn überzeugt. 

Als er Rodney gefragt hatte, wo er denn wohnen würde, hatte der rumgedruckst und es hatte sich herausgestellt, dass Rodney die letzten Nächte im Freien verbracht hatte. Bei den doch recht kalten Nächten ließ das auf große Geldnot schließen und so hatte John – ohne recht zu wissen warum – ihm angeboten, die Nacht in seiner Wohnung über dem ‚Atlantis’ zu verbringen. Und dabei war es geblieben, obwohl Rodney inzwischen genug verdiente, um sich irgendwo ein Zimmer leisten zu können. Aber John hatte ihn nie gebeten auszuziehen, denn selbst wenn Rodney manchmal sehr eigenbrötlerisch und sarkastisch sein konnte, hatte er irgendetwas an sich, dass John magisch anzog. 

Es hatte tatsächlich ungefähr vierzehn Tage gedauert, bis John sich eingestanden hatte, dass das sexuelle Anziehung war. Er war selbst überrascht, denn schon lange hatte er niemanden mehr getroffen, für den er mehr als flüchtiges Interesse gehabt hätte. Jedenfalls nicht so viel Interesse, dass er etwas riskiert hätte. Ihm gefiel sein sauber strukturiertes Leben sehr gut und er hatte eigentlich nie vor gehabt, das durch eine Affäre zu gefährden. 

Aber Rodney – das war etwas ganz anderes. John ertappte sich immer häufiger dabei, wie er auf Rodneys Hände starrte und sie sich auf seinem Körper vorstellte. Er hatte wilde Tagträume und feuchte Träume in der Nacht, bei denen Rodney sich immer mehr in den Vordergrund spielte. Leider war Rodney sehr ahnungslos, was das betraf. Oder vermittelte jedenfalls den Eindruck. John wusste nicht genau, wo er mit ihm stand. So laut und ungefragt Rodney seine Meinung über alles Mögliche kundtat, von politischen Fragen, bis hin zur Lästerei über ihre Gäste – was den persönlichen Bereich betraf, war er verschlossen wie ein ägyptisches Grab. 

John wusste wenig genug von ihm. Er war Kanadier, Klavierspiel war sein Hobby, das er jetzt zum Beruf gemacht hatte, ohne dass John herausgefunden hatte, was sein eigentlicher Beruf war. Er war in Ägypten, weil er Abstand gewinnen musste – wovon hatte er nie erzählt. Alle vorsichtigen Anfragen hatte er geschickt umschifft, alle direkten Fragen einfach ignoriert. John hoffte, dass er nicht einen gesuchten Schwerverbrecher bei sich beherbergte – aber den Eindruck machte Rodney überhaupt nicht und so schlief John nach wie vor ruhig. Sah er mal von seinen erotischen Träumen mit Rodney in der Hauptrolle ab.

„Hey, Rodney“, sagte er sanft, als Rodney die Noten ausklingen ließ. „Unsere Gäste hätten gerne etwas Flotteres gehört. Meinst du, du findest etwas in deinem Repertoire?“  
„Was ‚Flotteres’? Was für eine tolle Bezeichnung. Ha, Kulturbanausen. Aber was habe ich hier mitten in der Wüste auch schon groß anderes erwartet? Also schön, wenn die Herrschaften lieber was hätten, was zu ihrer Weinseeligkeit passt…“ Mit einem Kopfschütteln stimmte er einen bekannten Schlager an, der vor ein paar Jahren mal sehr modern gewesen war. 

„Sehr schön“, lobte John an Rodneys Ohr. „Du hast dafür was gut bei mir.“ Er hatte eigentlich an einen Drink gedacht, aber als Rodney jetzt rot anlief und hüstelte, kaum die Melodie halten konnte und sich erst nach zwei Takten wieder fing, fragte sich John, woran Rodney wohl gedacht hatte. Sollte er etwa …? 

Er drückte Rodneys Schulter fest mit seiner Hand, was keine Reaktion bei Rodney bewirkte. Deshalb ließ er seinen Daumen durch Rodneys Nacken streicheln und hörte Rodney hastig nach Luft schnappen. Sehr interessant. Damit er Rodney nicht zu sehr verschreckte, sagte er: „Das wird unseren Gästen gefallen“, streichelte noch einmal durch Rodneys Nacken und ging zur Bar zurück. 

Rodney war gerade beim dritten Schlager angekommen, als die Tür heftig aufgestoßen wurde und der Polizeichef von Kairo, Hassan Abdel-Rachim mit Colonel Steven Caldwell die Bar betrat. Ägypten war zwei seit 1922 ein unabhängiges Königreich, aber die Briten zeigten immer noch Präsenz und Caldwell, der offiziell lediglich als ‚Berater’ da war, hatte inoffiziell durchaus Polizeigewalt. 

„Keiner verlässt die Bar, bis wir ihre Aussagen aufgenommen haben“, donnerte Caldwell in den Raum. 

Gemurmel setzte ein, John trat vor und sagte: „Guten Abend, Colonel Caldwell, guten Abend Mr. Abdel-Rachim. Bitte nehmen Sie doch Platz, ich bin sicher, niemand hier wird den Raum verlassen, wenn Sie uns mitteilen, worum es geht.“ John sah, dass sich zwei Polizisten rechts und links der Tür positionierten – die beiden Chefs aber glücklicherweise an dem angebotenen Tisch Platz nahmen. John gab Evan Lorne, seinem Barkeeper, ein Zeichen und der brachte Wein und einen frischen Krug Wasser an den Tisch. 

Der ägyptische Polizeichef erhob sich wieder und sagte: „Lord Kavanagh, bei Ihnen im Hotel ist offensichtlich vor ein paar Stunden eingebrochen worden.“  
Kavanagh sprang auf, doch Elizabeth Weir zog ihn am Ärmel zurück. „Hören wir ihn doch erst einmal zu Ende an.“  
Der Ägypter fuhr fort: „Wir haben bereits mit Ihrem Angestellten…“, er suchte in seinen Unterlagen den Namen, „ einem gewissen Stephen Rayner gesprochen und er bestätigt, dass eine Kanope aufgebrochen und wahrscheinlich ihr Inhalt entfernt wurde. Darüber hinaus wurden ein goldenes Amulett und ein paar Schriftrollen gestohlen.“

Das Getuschel im Raum schwoll wieder an und mit einer energischen Geste verschaffte sich der Polizeichef erneut Ruhe. „Was aber noch viel schwerwiegender ist: Professor Jordan ist bei dem Einbruchversuch lebensgefährlich verletzt worden, seine Assistentin Sarah Gardner spurlos verschwunden.“

„Sarah ist … entführt worden?“ Kavanagh wurde kreidebleich.  
„So stellt es sich uns zurzeit dar, denn abgereist ist sie nicht, alle Sachen sind noch in ihrem Zimmer.“  
Jetzt erhob sich Colonel Caldwell, ließ seinen Blick über die Anwesenden schweifen und sagte: „Da Sie alle Professor Jordan und Miss Gardner kennen, möchten wir jetzt von Ihnen wissen, was Sie alle heute Nachmittag gemacht haben.“ 

„Heißt das etwa, wir werden verdächtig, den Professor angegriffen zu haben?“, fragte einer der Franzosen aufgebracht.  
„Das heißt nur, dass wir versuchen wollen, ein möglichst genaues Bild zu gewinnen, was heute Nachmittag alles vorgefallen ist, wo sich jeder aufgehalten hat. Verdächtigungen sind in dieser Befragung noch keine erhalten. Wir haben lediglich Mr. Rayner, der den Professor aufgefunden hat, unter Polizeigewahrsam gestellt, denn je nachdem, was der Angreifer gesucht hat, ist er vielleicht der nächste auf der Liste.“ 

„Welcher Liste?“, wollte Jack O’Neill wissen.  
„Das können wir jetzt noch nicht sagen. Laut Mr. Rayner, hatte keiner der Gegenstände einen besonders hohen Wert. Von daher möchten wir Sie jetzt zuerst um Ihre Aussagen bitten und danach wollen wir Sie bitten zu kontrollieren, ob auch Ihnen Dinge abhanden gekommen sind. Sie haben ja alle Ihre Hotels hier im Umkreis, von daher werden wir hier Quartier beziehen, bis Sie uns mitgeteilt haben, ob Sie ebenfalls Opfer eines Diebstahls geworden sind.“ 

Der Polizeichef wandte sich an John: „Gibt es hier einen Raum, den wir für die nächsten Stunden als Büro benutzen können?“  
„Natürlich. Mein Büro. Bitte folgen Sie mir.“ 

Caldwell und Abdel-Rachim ergriffen ihre Gläser und folgten John. Sie wollten auch gleich als erstes von ihm wissen, wo er am Nachmittag gewesen war. Da er in dieser Zeit mit Rodney Abrechnungen gemacht und Bestands- und Einkaufslisten erstellt hatte, befragten sie Rodney als nächsten. Der stützte Johns Aussage und damit waren sie beide frei zu gehen und sich um die restlichen Gäste im Hauptraum zu kümmern, die einer nach dem anderen einberufen wurden. 

Unter dem Vorwand Getränke einzuschenken, ging John von Tisch zu Tisch und was er heraushörte war eindeutig: alle hatten für heute Nachmittag ein Alibi – oder gaben vor, eins zu haben.  
Lord Kavanagh war so erschüttert, wie er ihn nie gesehen hatte, sodass John vermutete, dass Sarah Gardner seine Geliebte war.  
Zwei Franzosen wollten zuerst nicht herausrücken, wo sie gewesen waren, dann mussten sie eingestehen, in einem Hammam in Kairo gewesen zu sein, statt zu arbeiten. Sie hätten sich keinen schlechteren Termin aussuchen können, um der Arbeit fernzubleiben, dachte John mit einem spöttischen Grinsen. 

Aber alles, was John in der nächsten Stunde lernte, ließ weder auf ein Motiv noch einen Täter schließen. 

Nachdem Lord Kavanagh verhört worden war, war er in sein Hotel gegangen und hatte die geöffnete Kanope geholt. Die Archäologen scharten sich darum, jeder wollte einen prüfenden Blick darauf werfen. Aber nach einer Weile waren sich alle einig, dass diese Kanope nichts Besonderes an sich hatte.

„Es sind dieselben, unbekannten Hieroglyphen, die auch auf dem Steinkreise verwendet werden“, bemerkte Dr. Jackson auf einmal.  
„Na und? Es gibt Dutzende von Dialekten, die wir noch nicht entziffert haben“, erwiderte Kavanagh arrogant und nahm Daniel die Kanope aus der Hand. „Wollen Sie uns wieder erzählen, dass die vom Mann im Mond im stammen?“ Er lachte höhnisch und einige stimmten in das Gelächter ein. 

Dr. Jackson schob die Brille auf seiner Nase nach oben und erwiderte ruhig: „Wir alle wissen inzwischen, dass der Mond nicht von menschenähnlichen Wesen bewohnt wird. Ob es dort niederes Leben gibt, werden Forschungsreisen zeigen müssen. Aber dieser Dialekt hier, wie Sie ihn nennen, lässt doch einwandfrei vermuten, dass es sich um eine zeitlich weit zurück datierte Schrift handeln muss. Die noch vor der Entwicklung der Hieroglyphen gelegen haben muss, so wie wir sie kennen. Sehen Sie doch nur die Zeichen, das sind…“  
„Unsinn ist das. Ausgemachter Unsinn.“ Lord Kavanagh wandte sich ab. 

O’Neill legte Daniel eine Hand auf den Arm. „Spar dir deinen Atem. Er will es nicht sehen und deshalb wird er es auch nicht sehen.“  
„Aber es ist doch offensichtlich.“ Daniel wedelte mit seinen Händen.  
O’Neill nahm eine der Hände fest in seine. „Nicht für ihn, Daniel.“ 

Nach über drei Stunden durften dann endlich alle gehen. Rodney half John und Evan alle leeren Gläser und Flaschen einzusammeln und sie theoretisierten noch ein wenig herum, wer wohl den Angriff ausgeübt hatte, und warum, und diskutierten, wer ihnen am verdächtigsten vorgekommen war. Evan verdächtigte Lord Kavanagh – aber vor allem, weil er ihn nicht leiden konnte und er sehr knauserig mit dem Trinkgeld war. Rodney stimmte für Teal’c, weil ihm der schweigsame Mann seit dem ersten Moment an unheimlich gewesen war und John warf Daniel Jackson ein, nur um das Ganze etwas aufzumischen. 

Als das ‚Atlantis’ wieder präsentabel war, verabschiedeten sie sich von Mr. Lorne, der ganz in der Nähe wohnte, und gingen die Treppe hinauf in Johns Wohnung. 

„Glaubst du, dass Dr. Jackson Recht hat? Dass die Schriften ein Vorläufer der Hieroglyphen sind?“, fragte Rodney, während er sich sein Bett auf dem Sofa in Johns Wohnraum richtete.  
„Keine Ahnung. Aber warum soll es vor den Ägyptern nicht noch ältere Kulturen gegeben haben?“, fragte John zurück.  
„Besucher aus dem Weltraum?“ Rodney schüttelte sein Kopfkissen auf.  
„Sicherlich nicht.“ John zog ein Gesicht und schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Dann marschiert als nächstes also kein fünfbeiniger Außerirdischer mit Antennen auf dem Kopf ins ‚Atlantis’?“  
„Ich fürchte nicht“, lachte John. 

„Brauche ich auch nicht.“ Rodney breitete ein Laken über das Sofa und sagte anklagend: „Du weißt schon, dass dein Sofa eine Beule da in der Mitte hat? Das ist auf Dauer gar nicht gut für meinen Rücken.“

John stockte für eine Sekunde der Atem. Was für eine tolle Eröffnung! Er schoss alle inneren Warnungen in den Wind und sagte: „Du weißt, dass du jederzeit in mein Bett kommen kannst. Auf der breiten Matratze ist Platz genug für uns zwei.“  
„Ähm … Was?“  
„Falls dein Rücken zu sehr leidet. Ich meine ja nur.“ Betont nachlässig zuckte John mit den Schultern. „Überleg es dir einfach. Nacht, Rodney.“  
„Uh … Nacht, John.“  
John ging in sein Schlafzimmer und konnte sich ein kleines triumphierendes Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Sollte Rodney doch ruhig ein bisschen an der Einladung knabbern. 

\---------------------------------------------

Am nächsten Morgen fuhren John und Rodney mit einem alten Wagen, der früher von der britischen Armee genutzt, dann aber nicht wieder zurück auf die Insel verschifft worden war, nach Kairo rein. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass Rodney John begleitete. Inzwischen wussten etliche Leute, dass er für John arbeitete und so schickte John Rodney auf die Post, während er zur Bank ging. 

Gemeinsam fuhren sie dann an einem Kontor mit europäischen Waren vorbei und kauften reichlich Wein und andere Dinge, die in der Bar gebraucht wurden. Evan Lorne, der nicht nur die Bar am Abend bediente, sondern täglich auch ein wechselndes Gericht zubereitete, für Gäste, die am Abend noch der Hunger plagte, hatte ihnen eine ganze Liste mitgegeben mit Lebensmitteln, die er in der nächsten Woche brauchte. John und Rodney verbrachten fast zwei Stunden auf dem Markt und in diversen Geschäften, ehe sie alles beisammen hatten. 

Sie nahmen noch ein paar Tageszeitungen mit, die nicht allzu alt waren, dann machten sie sich nach einem Gasthausbesuch auf den Rückweg. 

Bereits noch in der Stadt ruckelte der Wagen seltsam. Rodney schob es erst spöttisch auf Johns Fahrkünste, aber als der Wagen zwischen Kairo und Gizeh dann fauchend und zischend liegen blieb und nicht wieder ansprang, musste auch er einsehen, dass es nicht Johns Schuld war. 

Die Sonne brannte heiß vom Himmel und obwohl beide einen Hut und helle Kleidung trugen, rann ihnen der Schweiß schnell den Rücken herunter, jetzt, da sie keinen Fahrtwind mehr hatten. John öffnete die Motorhaube, aber so lange es dort drinnen dermaßen dampfte, konnte er gar nichts erkennen.

„Wenigstens verdursten und verhungern wir nicht, während wir warten“, meinte er tröstend zu Rodney und wies mit seiner Hand auf die Einkäufe, die sich im Wagen stapelten.  
„Worauf warten wir denn?“, wollte Rodney wissen.  
„Dass jemand vorbei kommt und uns nach Kairo zurück schleppt. Dort gibt es eine Werkstätte, wo ich den Wagen gewöhnlich reparieren lasse.“  
„Aber … wie können doch jetzt nicht die ganze Zeit in der Sonne sitzen! Wir bekommen mit Sicherheit einen Sonnenstich. Damit ist nicht zu spaßen!“  
„Nah, so schnell bekommt man keinen Sonnenstich“, wiegelte John ab.  
„Hast du eine Ahnung! Ich bin sehr empfindlich. Ich … ich …“  
„Es kommt bestimmt gleich einer vorbei.“ John legte all seine Zuversicht in den Satz, aber er wusste auch, dass es noch einige Zeit dauern konnte. 

Rodney lief händeringend um den Wagen herum. „Nein, nein, nein!“  
„Entspann dich.“ John nahm sich einen Apfel aus einer der Taschen und setzte sich an den Straßenrand.  
„Das ist sehr schwierig, in Anbetracht meines bevorstehendes Todes.“ Rodneys Stimme wurde eine halbe Oktave höher.  
„Rodney, beruhig dich.“ Plötzlich fürchtete John, dass die sengende Sonne noch sein kleineres Problem sein würde, wenn er Rodney so betrachtete, der schon viel zu schnell atmete. „Ich kann die Kiste leider nur fahren, nicht aber reparieren. Wir müssen es uns so gemütlich wie möglich machen. Komm, setz dich.“  
„Ich kann nicht.“ Rodney warf John einen unglücklichen Blick zu. „Ich … will nicht in der ägyptischen Wüste mein Leben beenden.“  
„Da bist du noch weit von entfernt.“ 

Rodney lehnte sich gegen den Wagen und glitt mit seiner Hand über das Metall. John sah, wie angestrengt er nachdachte und wunderte sich. Was genau machte McKay da? Heilung des Motors durch Handauflegen? Er rief sich zur Ordnung. Die Situation war zwar längst nicht so aussichtslos wie Rodney sie wohl gerade empfand, aber jetzt eine Stunde oder länger in der sengenden Mittagssonne herumzusitzen – er konnte sich etwas Besseres vorstellen. 

Rodney kniff kurz die Augen zusammen, überlegte, zögerte, dann trat an die Motorhaube. Er beugte sich vor und murmelte etwas vor sich hin, das sehr nach einem Fluch klang. Er drehte an einigen Teilen, schraubte eines sogar ab, blies es durch, und drehte es wieder hinein.  
„Rodney?“, fragte John und trommelte nervös mit seinen Finger auf seinem Hosenbein.  
„Mhmm.“  
„Ich gehe mal aus, dass du weißt, was du da tust?“  
Keinerlei Zweifel schwang in Rodneys Antwort mit, seine Stimme klang viel ruhiger als er sich gerade noch aufgeführt hatte. „Da gehst du richtig von aus.“  
„Prima.“  
„Gut.“ Rodneys Kopf steckte nach wie vor unter der Motorhaube.  
„Kann ich dir helfen?“  
„Hast du irgendetwas dabei, was man als Keilriemenersatz verwenden könnte?“

Nach etwas Suchen fanden sie etwas, Rodney leerte noch einen verstopften Zuleitungsschlauch, drehte hier, schraubte da und dann forderte er John auf, den Wagen erneut anzulassen.  
Er blubberte einmal – dann lief er fast ruhiger als zuvor. Rodney schlug die Motorhaube wieder zu und stieg ein.  
„Beeindruckend“, meinte John.  
„Es sollte bis zu Hause halten, dann schaue ich ihn mir mal genauer an.“ 

Da praktisch kein Verkehr war, sie hatten gerade mal drei von Eseln gezogene Wagen in den letzten Minuten überholt, erlaubte sich John einen längeren Blick auf Rodney. Aber sein Beifahrer sah nicht so aus, als wollte er von sich aus noch etwas hinzufügen.  
„Wie kommt es, dass du …?“  
„Haben wir auch die Gewürze gekauft, die Lorne haben wollte?“ 

„Yep.“ John verstand, wann ein Gespräch beendet war. Er würde Rodneys Wunsch respektieren. Viele von ihnen waren in Ägypten, weil sie über irgendetwas nicht reden wollten, weil sie Abstand gewinnen wollten. Er war sich sicher, dass er irgendwann auch noch einmal herausfinden würde, welches Rodneys Geheimnis war. 

Am Abend erfuhren sie dann, dass Professor Jordan im Laufe des Tages gestorben war, ohne dass er vorher noch einmal das Bewusstsein erlangt hatte. Somit war die Polizei der Identität des Täters noch immer nicht näher gekommen. Auch Sarah Gardner war nicht gefunden worden und niemand hatte einen Anhaltspunkt für ihr Verschwinden. Es waren keine Lösegeldforderungen eingegangen und sie war auch in keines der Krankenhäuser eingeliefert worden, oder hatte sich in einem Hotel in Kairo unter falschem Namen eingemietet. Mit ihren leuchtend roten Haaren, hätte sie mit Sicherheit jeder Portier wieder erkannt. 

Lord Kavanagh bestellte zwei Whiskey mehr als sonst, gab ein immenses Trinkgeld und sah so trübsinnig aus, dass John ihn von seiner privaten Liste der Verdächtigen strich. Doch wenn es kein Verbrechen aus Leidenschaft war und die gestohlenen Gegenstände nur ein Ablenkungsmanöver, was war es dann? Elizabeth Weir hatte ihm versichert, dass es in Professor Jordans Hotelzimmer weit wertvolle Artefakte gegeben hatte, die aber unberührt geblieben waren. Da es sich bei den unberührten Sachen um Goldschmuck handelte, hätte selbst ein Laie sehen müssen, dass er die wertvollen Sachen liegen ließ, um ein Amulett und ein paar Papyri mitgehen zu lassen. Das machte alles hinten und vorne so keinen rechten Sinn. 

John konnte an diesem Abend nicht mehr mit Rodney über das sprechen, was am Nachmittag auf dem Heimweg vorgefallen war, denn der gab vor, dermaßen müde zu sein, dass er mit einem knappen „Gute Nacht“ auf sein Sofa fiel. 

\--------------------------------------------------------

Der nächste Morgen war genauso sonnig wie fast alle Tage, nur wehte an diesem Tag ein leichter Windhauch, der es etwas angenehmer machte. Als John nach dem Frühstück etwas aus dem Schuppen neben dem ‚Atlantis’ holte wollte, stellte er fest, dass Rodney den Motor und das Getriebe des Wagens fein säuberlich auf einem schmutzigen Laken ausgebreitet hatte. In Einzelteilen. Er hatte ein altes Hemd an, dessen Ärmel aufgerollt waren und eine Hose, die schon jetzt von einigen Ölflecken verziert wurde. 

John schluckte. „Ähm … Rodney, ist es jetzt erlaubt, besorgt zu sein?“ Johns Blick ging über die hunderte von Einzelteile, er hätte nicht sagen können, welches überhaupt zum Motor gehörte. Was das betraf, hätte Rodney auch eine Werkzeugkiste ausleeren und auf dem Laken ausbreiten können.  
„Nein, ist es nicht. Oder brauchst du das Auto heute noch? Das könnte knapp werden.“ Rodney wischte seine Hände an einem Lappen ab und forderte John auf, ihm einen Schraubenzieher anzureichen. 

„Nein, nein“, John winkte ganz weltmännisch ab. „Wenn du das bis heute Abend wieder zu einem Wagen zusammengesetzt hast, reicht es mir völlig. Nur kein Druck.“ Er hätte ja so gerne gefragt, wo Rodney gelernt hatte, Autos zu reparieren, vorausgesetzt er konnte es wirklich. Aber John stellte fest, dass er da keine Zweifel hatte. So wie Rodney gesagt hatte, dass er Klavier spielen konnte und es ihm dann bewiesen hatte, glaubte er ihm auch, dass er aus diesem bunten Sammelsurium wieder einen Motor zusammensetzen konnte. 

Zur Mittagszeit brachte er Rodney etwas zu essen und zu trinken in den Schuppen und konnte erleichtert sehen, dass es schon weniger Einzelteile waren und tatsächlich ein paar Teile schon wieder unter die Motorhaube zurückgekehrt waren. 

Als John am späten Nachmittag zurückkehrte, schlug Rodney gerade die Motorhaube zu.  
„Willst du mit auf eine kurze Spritztour kommen, um zu hören, ob alles rund läuft?“, erkundigte er sich bei John.  
„Ja sicher, so viel Zeit haben wir noch bevor wir öffnen müssen.“  
Rodney legte ein altes Handtuch auf den Fahrersitz und John ließ ihn ans Lenkrad. Sie fuhren los. Der Wagen schnurrte sanft vor sich hin, weit leiser, als er je zuvor gelaufen war.  
Rodney beschleunigte, bremste, fuhr enge Kurven, aber alles schien zu seiner Zufriedenheit, denn er murmelte so etwas wie ‚schön, schön’ vor sich hin. 

Wieder am ‚Atlantis’ zurück, parkte Rodney den Wagen erneut im Schuppen. „Da war eine Menge Flugsand im Getriebe, jetzt sollte es wieder gehen“, erklärte er John.  
„Vielen Dank, Rodney. So gut hat sich der Wagen noch nie angehört.“  
„Dann gehe ich mich jetzt mal waschen“, meinte Rodney, doch John hielt ihn sacht am Ärmel zurück. 

„Hey, du hast noch was gut bei mir“, neckte er.  
Rodney warf einen stöhnenden Blick zur Decke. „Schon wieder? Also gut. Einen Kaffee, frisch aufgebrüht, wenn ich sauber wieder zurück bin. Okay?“  
„Wenn das alles ist, was ich für dich tun kann …“  
Rodney hielt ihm die verfleckten Finger vors Gesicht. „Das ist alles und du solltest dankbar dafür sein.“ Mit einem schiefen Grinsen marschierte er davon.  
John ging lachend in die Gaststube, um für Rodney einen Kaffee zu holen, den er mit nach oben in die Wohnung nahm.

Als Rodney aus dem Badezimmer kam, frisch geschrubbt und mit einem Handtuch um die Hüften, reichte ihm John den Kaffee an.  
„Bitte sehr.“  
„Danke.“ Rodney schlürfte vorsichtig einen Schluck. 

John hatte einen ganzen Fragenkatalog für Rodney, sowohl persönlicher als auch mehr allgemeiner Natur. Er beschloss, wenigstens schon mal seine allgemeine Neugierde etwas zu befriedigen.  
„Hast du früher mal in einer Werkstatt gearbeitet?“, fragte er Rodney. „Oder wo hast du gelernt, so gut Autos zu reparieren?“

Rodney dachte einen Moment nach, dann antwortete er: „Für jede Frage, die du stellst, darf ich auch eine stellen, einverstanden? Und wenn ich meine beantworte, musst du deine auch beantworten. Ja?“  
So hatte sich John das nicht gedacht – aber nun ja. „Okay, abgemacht.“ 

„Wie lautet also deine Frage?“, erkundigte sich Rodney.  
Ja – Nein Fragen waren nicht gut, viel besser war es, wenn Rodney selbst etwas dazu sagen musste. Deshalb fragte John: „Wo hast du gelernt, Autos zu reparieren?“  
„In Worcester, Massachusetts.“  
„Warst du in einer Autowerkstatt tätig?“  
„Nein. Und jetzt bin ich dran.“ Rodney nahm seinen Kaffee, ging zur Couch und setzte sich. John folgte ihm. 

„Was hast du beruflich gemacht, bevor du das ‚Atlantis’ übernommen hast?“  
John grinste süffisant. „Gar nichts.“  
„Hey, das gibt es nicht, du musst doch eine Beruf gehabt haben!“, beschwerte sich Rodney. „Und wenn du jetzt ‚arbeitslos’ sagst, gilt das nicht, dann eben der Beruf, bevor du arbeitslos wurdest. Komm mir bloß nicht mit solchen Spitzfindigkeiten!“ 

John streckte die Beine aus und schaute auf die Tischplatte. „Ich habe nicht gearbeitet. Ich habe lange Jahre studiert und anschließend das Geld meines Vaters, beziehungsweise mein Erbe durchgebracht. Das ‚Atlantis’ habe ich mit dem letzten Geld gekauft, bevor ich endgültig pleite war. Eine gute Entscheidung, wie ich im Rückblick sagen muss.“  
Rodney schaute ihn mit großen Augen an. „Wirklich?“  
„Wirklich.“ John lachte spöttisch auf. 

„Wow.“ Rodney nahm noch einen Schluck Kaffee, dann knetete er die Tasse zwischen seinen Fingern.  
„War das nicht langweilig?“  
John zuckte mit den Schultern. 

Rodney starrte noch einen Augenblick vor sich hin, dann sagte einmal etwas, das wie ein genuscheltes ‚also gut’ klang und damit schien er wohl zu einer Entscheidung gekommen zu sein. Er blickte John direkt an. „So ‚spannend’ war mein Leben bisher nicht. Ich habe Physik studiert und lange Jahre mit Robert Goddard in Worcester zusammen gearbeitet. Wir haben Feststoffraketen entwickelt und danach im Bereich der Flüssigkeitsraketen geforscht. Vor ungefähr zwei Jahren, im März 1926, hatten wir einen erfolgreichen Raketenstart mit über 14 Meter Flugstrecke. Doch sofort danach wollte das Militär höher, weiter, schneller und wir haben unter Zeitdruck gearbeitet. Ich … ich habe die Wucht einer Neuentwicklung beim Projekt ‚Arcturus’ unterschätzt und dabei sechs Siebtel der Forschungsanlage in Schutt und Asche gelegt. Es gab einige Verletzte und … und einer meiner Mitarbeiter, Doktor Collins, ist dabei ums Leben gekommen.“

Rodney seufzte tief auf. „Obwohl man mir nicht die Schuld gab, verdammt, man war ja nur allzu begierig, diese Technologie weiter zu entwickeln, bin ich gegangen. Ich … ich konnte Collins nicht einfach als nur als Kollateralschaden sehen.“

„Wie bist du dann in Ägypten gelandet?“  
„Durch Zufall. Ich las in einer Zeitung, dass sie jemanden für einen Baumwoll-Import-Export Kontor suchten und ich habe mir gesagt, das ist von Raketen und Physik und Explosionen so weit weg, wie es nur eben geht. Da bin ich hierher gekommen. Leider waren einige Herrschaften, die das Sagen bei dem Projekt hatten, nicht gerade mit Geistesgaben gesegnet – sprich sie waren so etwas von strohdoof – dass wir uns überworfen haben, als ich ihnen das ansatzweise mitgeteilt habe.“ Er wedelte wild mit seinen Händen. 

John bekam Angst um die Kaffeetasse und hielt Rodneys Hand fest, um sie ihm abzunehmen.

Doch Rodney transferierte die Tasse in die andere Hand. „Sie haben meinen ausstehenden Lohn nicht ausbezahlt, ich habe mich betrunken und mir wurde meine Brieftasche mit allen Papieren gestohlen. Da habe ich mir vorgenommen, Kairo zu verlassen und etwas ganz anderes zu tun. Eigentlich wollte ich bei den Ausgrabungen helfen, dann habe ich aber im ‚Atlantis’ deinen schrecklichen Musiker gehört und da habe ich gedacht, vielleicht liegt mir Klavierspielen doch mehr als im Dreck wühlen.“ Rodney schüttete den restlichen Kaffee runter und stellte die Tasse lautstark auf dem Tisch ab. „So, jetzt weißt du alles, was es über mich zu wissen gibt.“

Das würde John jetzt nicht gerade unterschreiben, aber es war schon mal ein Anfang. „Dann war die Reparatur des Wagens, das … Technischste, das du seit langem gemacht hast?“ Das würde Rodneys Zögern erklären.  
„Vor die Alternative gestellt, mir mein Hirn durch die Sonne ausdörren zu lassen, oder wieder einen Schraubenzieher in die Hand zu nehmen, hat doch mein Pragmatismus gesiegt.“ Er warf John ein schiefes Grinsen zu.  
„Sehr beeindruckend, wie du aus dem Schraubenhaufen einen Motor gemacht gebastelt hast“, neckte John sanft. Noch beeindruckender fand er allerdings, dass Rodney es geschafft hatte, über seinen Schatten zu springen.  
„Es fühlte sich gar nicht so schlecht an, mal wieder daran herumzuhantieren“, gestand ihm Rodney – fast ein wenig überrascht. 

John überlegte sich gerade, ob jetzt der geeignete Moment war, sich einfach vorzubeugen und Rodney einen Kuss auf die Lippen zu hauchen, als es an der Tür klopfte. Mist, das war bestimmt Lorne, um ihm mitzuteilen, dass die ersten Gäste da waren.

Genauso war es und fünf Minuten später war John in der Gaststube, während sich Rodney noch ankleidete. 

Jack O’Neill war heute schlecht gelaunt, denn sein Vorarbeiter Teal’c war nicht erschienen. Ohne sich abzumelden, oder krank zu melden, oder sonst irgendetwas von sich hören zu lassen.  
„Das ist so gar nicht seins. Er ist bisher immer sehr zuverlässig gewesen und ich hatte angenommen, dass uns sogar eine Art Freundschaft verbindet, schließlich hat er mich schon seiner Familie, seiner Frau Dry’auc und seinem Sohn Rya’c, vorgestellt. Sehr seltsam.“ 

„Vielleicht musste er in einer wichtigen Familienangelegenheit nach Hause?“, vermutete John.  
„Hat Samantha auch schon gesagt.“ O’Neill nahm einen Schluck aus seinem Glas. „Wenn er morgen wieder nicht kommt, werde ich wohl mal hinfahren müssen.“  
„Wenn Sie wollen, komme ich mit“, schlug John vor. Er hatte plötzlich mal wieder Lust, etwas anderes als nur seine Bar in Gizeh und den Markt in Kairo zu sehen.  
„Hey, klasse! Abgemacht, Sheppard. Wenn es sich nicht von alleine klärt, komme ich Sie so gegen zehn abholen?“  
„Sehr gut.“ 

Im Laufe des Abends stellte sich dann heraus, dass Teal’c nicht der einzige war, der nicht zur Arbeit erschienen war. Alle Ausgrabungsteams hatten Ausfälle zu beklagen und es bedurfte noch fast einer Stunde, ehe klar war, dass sie alle aus Teal’c’s Heimatregion stammten. 

„Sehr, sehr merkwürdig“, meinte Daniel Jackson mit gerunzelter Stirn. „Ob dort irgendeine Art von Naturkatastrophe gewütet hat? Ein Wüstensturm? Oder sintflutartige Regenfälle, die die Region abgeschnitten haben?“  
„Hätten wir das hier nicht bemerken müssen?“, fragte Rodney.  
„Nicht unbedingt. Diese Wetterphänomene können oft ganz lokalisiert auftreten“, erklärte Samantha Carter.  
„Um so mehr ein Grund, morgen mal hin zu fahren und sich selbst ein Bild zu machen“, stellte O’Neill fest.

Natürlich bestand Daniel darauf, auch mitzufahren und als Lord Kavanagh hörte, dass auch die Franzosen hinfahren wollten, denen gleich ein halbes Dutzend Leute gefehlt hatte, beschloss er sich ebenfalls mit einem eigenen Wagen anzuschließen. Miss Weir und ihr Verlobter würden ihn begleiten und da noch ein Platz frei war, lud Elizabeth Miss Carter ein, mit ihnen zu fahren. 

Angesichts der Pläne für den folgenden Tag, schloss das ‚Atlantis’ an diesem Abend so früh, wie schon lange nicht mehr seit seinem Bestehen.

„Was machen wir denn jetzt mit dem angebrochenen Abend?“, fragte John Rodney, während der sein weißes Jackett zurück in den Schrank hängte.  
John saß auf dem Sofa und schaute Rodney dabei zu, wie er ordentlich die Falten aus dem Stoff herausstrich. Verdammt, wie könnte er ihn denn fragen, ob er interessiert war, ohne Gefahr zu laufen, dass er dann morgen ohne Pianist da stand, weil Rodney Hals über Kopf davon gelaufen war? 

Nun, John, korrigierte er sich sofort, Rodney würde wohl kaum mitten in der Nacht davon laufen. Wo sollte er auch hingehen? Und hat er sich bisher jemals irgendwelchen Berührungen widersetzt? Oder angedeutet, dass sie ihm unangenehm waren? Wenn er also nicht sofort mit der Tür ins Haus fiele und ihn vielleicht erst nur mal andeutungsweise fragte, ob er vielleicht, eventuell …

„Steht dein Angebot mit dem Schlafzimmer noch?“, fragte Rodney in diesem Moment. Er zog die Fliege an seinem Hals auf und ließ das Stoffband auf den Wohnzimmertisch fallen.  
„W-as?“ Was … was meinte Rodney denn damit? Sollte er plötzlich …?  
„Wie?“ Rodney runzelte die Stirn. „Habe ich da etwas falsch verstanden?“ Er machte unbewusst einen Schritt vom Sofa zurück. 

„Nein, nein“, beeilte sich John ihm zu versichern. „Du willst also …? Ich meine, ganz egal was du willst, natürlich steht mein Angebot noch. Ähm … meine Matratze ist deine Matratze?“ John lachte auf, viel zu hektisch, wie er sich eingestand. Und, mein Gott, was brabbelte er denn da für dummes Zeug? Rodney war doch bei weitem nicht der erste Mann, den er versuchte, in sein Bett zu bekommen. Aber seit vielen Jahren der erste, bei dem es ihm wirklich wichtig war, ob er ‚ja’ oder ‚nein’ sagte, stellte John fest.

John erhob sich vom Sofa, so dass er direkt vor Rodney stand. Er legte ihm eine Hand an die Wange und sagte: „Was immer du willst, Rodney.“ Dann beugte er sich ganz langsam vor, so dass Rodney zurückweichen konnte, wenn er wollte. Was er aber glücklicherweise nicht tat. John berührte Rodneys Lippen mit seinen und ließ es dann langsam in einen Kuss übergehen. 

Als Rodney wieder Luft bekam, meinte er: „Glaub ja nicht, dass ich nicht mitbekommen hätte, wie du mich schon seit einiger Zeit anschaust. Und dann diese überhaupt nicht subtilen Aufforderungen mit ‚Du hast was gut bei mir’. Das habe ich schon alles mitbekommen.“ 

John hütete sich klarzustellen, dass er beim ersten Mal tatsächlich nur einen Drink gemeint hatte. „Und was ist dann heute anders?“, fragte er stattdessen und begann die Knöpfe an Rodneys Hemd aufzuknöpfen.  
„Ich weiß nicht.“ Rodney legte ihm eine Hand auf die Brust. „Aber irgendwann muss man auch mal was wagen. Entweder wird das hier ein Reinfall und dann muss ich mir über kurz oder lang einen neuen Job suchen – oder … oder wir sind kompatibel.“  
„Dann hoffe ich mal auf die zweite Alternative“, lachte John und zog Rodney mit sich ins Schlafzimmer. 

Es stellte sich heraus, dass sie sehr kompatibel waren. Rodney genoss offensichtlich Johns Aufmerksamkeiten. Es gab Johns Ego großen Auftrieb, als Rodney ihm mitteilte, dass er sich schon lange – nein, noch niemals – so gut gefühlt habe. Es dauerte ein Weilchen, aber dann wurde auch Rodney aktiver, half mit John zu entkleiden und nur kurze Zeit später landeten sie gemeinsam nackt im Bett. 

Rodney konnte jetzt gar nicht genug davon bekommen, Johns Körper mit seinen Händen und seinen Lippen zu erforschen, ihn überall anzufassen. John überließ sich für eine Weile seinen liebevollen Berührungen, doch dann merkten sie, dass sie beide mehr wollten. Sie waren ungeduldig, neue Dinge auszuprobieren und schon bald kam Rodney, während John ihn nur mit seinen Fingern zum Höhepunkt brachte. 

Er selbst war dabei so nah an seine Grenze gegangen, Rodneys hemmungsloses Stöhnen und Bitten um mehr, hatten ihn so erregt, dass es nur einiger gezielter Handgriffe Rodneys bedurfte und John konnte sich ebenfalls nicht mehr zurückhalten und kam über Rodneys Hand. 

Rodney zeigte sich sehr zufrieden damit, stand auf, um ein feuchtes Tuch zu holen, sie alberten noch ein wenig herum und mit einem Grinsen auf den Lippen fiel John in einen leichten Schlummer. Erst als ihm kalt wurde, da sie vergessen hatten, die Decke hochzuziehen, wachte er wieder auf. Durch die Bewegung wurde Rodney auch wach und nachdem John die Bettdecke über ihnen beiden ausgebreitet hatte, schmiegte er sich an John. 

„Ich bin froh, dass du mich als Pianist eingestellt hast“, meinte er auf einmal leise und unvermittelt.  
„Das bin ich auch“, gab ihm John Recht. „Und nicht nur, weil der Zitherspieler eine Beleidigung für die Ohren war.“  
Rodney knuffte ihn.  
John zog Rodney fester in seine Arme. „Nein, wirklich.“  
„Ja, ja. Blödmann.“ Aber Rodneys Worte fehlte jede Schärfe, der Hauch eines Lachens schwang mit. Rodney küsste Johns Hals. 

„John?“  
„Mhmm.“  
„Was hat dich nach Ägypten geführt?“  
Shit, da war die Frage, die er gar nicht mochte. „Habe ich doch gesagt.“  
„Nein, hast du nicht. Wir sind nur bis zu dem Punkt gekommen, an dem du mit dem Studium aufgehört hast. Da fehlen noch ein paar Stationen.“  
Rodneys Hände glitten nach wie vor über Johns Rücken. Breit und sicher und warm. John fühlte seinen Widerstand dahin schmelzen. Hatte ihm nicht auch Rodney eingestanden, was auf seiner Seele lastete? Sogar den Tod eines Menschen? Da war sein eher schmutziges ‚Geheimnis’ doch mickerig gegen. 

Darüber hinaus war es dunkel im Zimmer und er brauchte Rodney nicht in die Augen schauen. Außerdem lag Rodney mit ihm im Bett, da würde er vielleicht mehr Verständnis als sein Vater haben. Wenn er etwa dazu bemerken würde, würden die Äußerungen hoffentlich nicht ganz so abwertend ausfallen, selbst wenn John seit jenem ersten Mal noch einiges angehäuft hatte. 

„Ich habe mich mit unserem Stallburschen im Bett erwischen lassen“, hörte sich John schon sagen, ehe er alles bis zum Schluss durchdacht hatte. „Mein Vater war äußerst wütend und hat mich gegen den Widerstand meiner Mutter nach Europa geschickt. Für einen gelangweilten Mitzwanziger mit einer ‚Jetzt-erst-recht’- Haltung, sicher nicht die geeignete Wahl. Ich war auf dieser Elite-Universität in England eigentlich nur, um allen möglichen Sportarten nachgehen zu können. Einen Hörsaal habe ich selten von innen gesehen. Als meinem Vater zu Ohren kam – ich hatte mir keine Mühe gegeben, diskret zu sein – dass ich meinen ‚widernatürlichen’ Trieben jetzt in noch größerem Umfang nachkam, hat er meine Apanage gestrichen.“ 

Rodney sagte nichts, hielt John aber fest in seiner Umarmung. 

„Dann habe ich angefangen mein Erbe auszugeben. Mit einem Assistenten der historischen Fakultät bin ich nach Ägypten gefahren. Dort habe ich Ronon Dex, den Sohn eines Stammesfürsten der Berber kennen gelernt und bin mit ihm sieben, acht Monate durch halb Nordafrika gezogen. Er hat mich dann mehr oder weniger überredet mit dem letzten Geld das ‚Atlantis’ zu kaufen. Den Rest kennst du.“ John war sich klar, dass das nicht so ganz einfach zu verdauen war, wenn man plötzlich erfuhr, dass man Nummer soundsoviel in einer ganzen Reihe von amourösen Begegnungen war. Er hoffte nur, dass Rodney einsah, dass schon eine ziemliche Zeit verflossen war und er sich in all diesen Jahren verändert hatte. 

„Siehst du diesen Ronon Dex noch manchmal?“  
„Ja. So ungefähr ein Mal im Jahr.“ John merkte, wie Rodney sich in seinen Armen versteifte. Deshalb versicherte er eifrig: „Aber wir sind nie zusammen im Bett gewesen, wenn du das wissen willst.“  
„Klang aber so.“  
„War aber nicht so.“  
„Na gut. Der Rest soll mir dann egal sein.“ Rodney entspannt sich wieder fühlbar.  
„Ich wollte auch nur, dass du … von den dunklen Flecken in meiner Vergangenheit weißt.“ 

Als Rodney jetzt loslachte, fühlte sich John etwas pikiert. Er breitete hier gerade sein Inneres aus und der rohe Klotz lachte? „Das ist nicht witzig“, beschied er Rodney.  
„John, wenn das schon schwarze Flecken sind, was soll ich dann sagen? Du bist vielleicht mit ein paar Leuten zuviel im Bett gewesen, ich habe den Tod eines Menschen zu verantworten.“  
„Du hast gesagt, es war ein Unfall.“  
„Ja, aber ich hätte es besser wissen können. Ich als Leiter des Experiments hätte wissen müssen, dass die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen nicht ausreichten. Aber ich war zu begierig auf neue wissenschaftliche Erkenntnisse gewesen.“  
„Und ich hätte wissen müssen, dass es mich nicht besser fühlen lässt, wenn ich nur aus einer Trotzhaltung heraus mit Leuten schlafe, für die ich nichts empfinde.“  
„Es gibt Schlimmeres.“ Rodney brachte sich ein paar Zentimeter auf Abstand und versicherte John mit aller Ernsthaftigkeit: „Wirklich, John, ich bin froh, dass du nicht irgendwie ein gesuchter Revolutionär oder ein Deserteur oder sonst was bist.“ 

John spürte, wie Rodney ihm jede Menge kleiner Küsse in den Nacken und auf die Wange hauchte. Seine Hände glitten auch wieder über Johns Körper und mit verführerischer Stimme flüsterte Rodney in Johns Ohr: „Sieh es mal so – es gibt jetzt Vieles, das du mich lehren kannst.“  
Jetzt musste auch John lachen, und eine Welle von Erleichterung durchflutete ihn, mit welcher Selbstverständlichkeit, Rodney mit dieser Sache umging. Er kniff Rodney spielerisch in den Hintern und flüsterte zurück: „Wenn du es so siehst, dann können wir gleich anfangen.“ 

Rodney hatte nichts dagegen. 

\--------------------------------------------------

John war sehr erfreut darüber, dass Rodney ihn nach dieser Nacht am nächsten Morgen nicht alleine losziehen lassen wollte. O’Neill nickte nur, als sie zu Jackson und ihm in den Wagen stiegen und auf den hinteren Sitzen Platz nahmen. 

Die Wagenkolonne, die aus drei Fahrzeugen bestand, war kurze Zeit später abfahrbereit. Mit reichlich Getränken, Essen und Ersatzbenzin ausgestattet fuhren sie von Gizeh aus auf einer Schotterpiste Richtung Süden. Sie kamen nur langsam voran und es dauerte es fast zwei Stunden, ehe sie die Gegend erreichten, aus der Teal’c kam. O’Neill dirigierte sie zu dem Dorf, das er mit Teal’c besucht hatte – aber es war vollständig verlassen. 

Sie fuhren zum nächsten Dorf, in dem sie glücklicherweise noch einige Bewohner antrafen.  
Da Daniel und John die Landssprache am besten beherrschten fragten sie dich durch, wo Teal’c wohl zu finden sei. Die Bewohner waren ausgesprochen verschlossen, genauso, wie sie es von Teal’c kannten. Es bedurfte ihrer ganzen Überzeugungskraft, auch nur die Richtung herauszufinden, der sie folgen mussten, in der die größte Möglichkeit bestand, dass sie ihn finden würden. 

Gerade als sie losfahren wollten, trat Dry’auc aus einem der kleinen Häuser. „Mister O’Neill!“, rief sie und Jack trat auf sie zu.  
„Dry’auc!“  
Teal’cs Frau sprach leise und in einem holperigen Englisch mit O’Neill und wurde dabei aufmerksam von den anderen Dorfbewohnern gemustert. 

John spürte deutlich die Feindseligkeit, die von den anderen ausging. Ihnen schien gar nicht zu passen, dass sie mit einem aus ihrer Gruppe sprach. O’Neills Miene wurde mit jedem Satz verschlossener und das Gespräch endete mit einem heftigen Kopfnicken O’Neills. Dry’auc drückte fest O’Neills Hände, dann trennten sie sich. 

Sie stiegen wieder in ihre Wagen, O’Neill fuhr voran und erst als er außer Sichtweite war, hielt er im spärlichen Schatten der letzten Olivenbäume, die noch zu der Ortschaft gehörten, an. 

O’Neill stieg aus und machte ein paar Schritte auf und ab. „Dry’auc ist sehr besorgt um ihren Mann. Seit kurzem ist er sehr verändert. Redet ständig davon, dass seine Zeit gekommen ist, seine Bestimmung zu erfüllen. Dazu muss man wissen, dass die Bewohner hier sich selbst als ‚Diener der Götter’ bezeichnen. Dry’auc ist aus dem Norden, deshalb weiß sie leider auch nicht, was das genau bedeutet. Nur, dass sich außer Teal’c auch viele andere ‚seltsam’ verhalten, wie sie sagt. Sie hat Sorge um Teal’c und mich angefleht, ihn wieder zu ihr zurück zu bringen.“

„Dann sollten wir darauf eingestellt sein, dass er sich verändert hat, wenn wir ihn sehen.“ John fand es sehr beunruhigend, dass es ein ganzes Dorf betraf und nicht nur eine einzelne Person.  
„Vielleicht sollten wir lieber die Polizei informieren?“, erkundigte sich Simon Wallace.  
„Was soll die denn machen? Wir haben doch keine Fakten außer dass Dry’auc sagt, dass er sich seltsam benimmt“, gab Daniel zu bedenken.  
„Ich werde auf jeden Fall mit ihm reden.“ O’Neill stieg wieder. „Zur Not habe ich noch das hier“, Jack klopfte auf die Tasche seiner Jacke, „und das da“, Jack wies auf ein Gewehr, das im Auto lag, „um ihn zu überzeugen.“ 

„Das wird ja immer besser“, meinte Rodney mit einem tiefen Seufzer. „Ich wäre vielleicht doch besser bei Lorne geblieben und hätte ihm geholfen das ‚Atlantis’ zu putzen.“  
„Du willst mich doch nicht alleine in die Wüste schicken.“ John legte seine Hand auf Rodneys Schulter.  
„Glaub bloß nicht, weil wir gestern … uh … komm schon, die anderen steigen alle ein.“ 

Die Pisten wurden stetig schlechter und die französischen Archäologen mussten nach einer halben Stunde einsehen, dass sie mit ihrem Wagen nicht weiter kommen würden. So waren es nur noch zwei Wagen, die über einen ausgetrockneten Flusslauf in die Wüste vordrangen. 

„Dort! Ein Pyramide!“, rief auf einmal Elizabeth Weir.  
„Wo?“, fragte Samantha und beschattete ihre Augen.  
„Genau dort.“ Sie zeigte mit ihrem Finger in westliche Richtung.  
In dem Moment, als Miss Carter, „Phantastisch!“ rief, sahen auch die anderen die viereckige Spitze. 

Je näher sie kamen, desto mehr Einzelheiten konnten sie ausmachen. Die Pyramide war fast vollständig von Sand überweht. Nur der oberste Teil war zu sehen und wies eine Auflage aus mattem Gold oder Silber auf. Vor der Pyramide war ein Eingang, der von zwei Steinmauern flankiert wurde. Auch hier war fast alles bis auf den Zugang mit Sand überweht. 

Sie hielten an und beratschlagten, ob sie die Wagen noch näher heran fahren konnten. Als Rodney sich dagegen aussprach, weil er Sorge um die Motoren hatte, parkten sie. 

„Wow! Diese Pyramide ist in keiner Karte verzeichnet!“ Lord Kavanagh bekam einen gierigen Blick. „Wir sind vielleicht die ersten, die sie seit vielen Jahrtausenden betreten.“ Er rieb sich die Hände. „Der großartige Hauch der Geschichte umweht uns! Spüren Sie es nicht auch?“  
„Das ist wohl eher der Duft der Kamele“, beschied ihm O’Neill. „Denn dort sind etliche Spuren. So gut, wie die noch zu sehen sind, kann es höchstens eine Stunde her sein, dass hier Leute hergeritten sind.“  
„Ob es Teal’c ist?“ Samantha schaute O’Neill an.  
„Das sind einwandfrei Spuren von mehr als einem Tier“, stellte John fest. 

„Also ist er mit Sicherheit nicht alleine in der Pyramide und ob er froh ist, uns zu sehen, steht auch noch auf einem ganz anderen Blatt.“ Jack setzte seinen Hut ab, fuhr sich einmal durch die Haare und setzte die Kopfbedeckung wieder auf. 

John war ganz O’Neills Ansicht. Ihm war nicht wohl bei der Sache. Das sah hier nach weit mehr aus, als nur einem Vorarbeiter, der nicht zu Arbeit erschienen war. Eine bis dato unbekannte Pyramide ließ auf sehr viele Geheimnisse schließen – und er wollte nicht ausschließen, dass manche der Beteiligten durchaus bereit waren, Gewalt anzuwenden, wenn es um so einen außerordentlichen Fund ging. 

Ob Teal’c die Pyramide mit seinen Leuten selbst ausräumen wollte, oder sie vor der Ausbeutung durch die Ausländer bewahren wollte, war auch nicht geklärt. Und wie der Mord an Professor Jordan damit zusammenhing? John hatte keine wirklich überzeugende Theorie. Vielleicht war auf den Papyri eine Karte gewesen, auf der die Lage dieser Pyramide verzeichnet war? Es war John klar, dass es mehr Fragen als Antworten gab und dass noch nicht sicher war, ob Teal’c Antworten geben könnte und wollte. 

„Wir sollten davon ausgehen, dass wir hier nicht erwünscht sind.“ O’Neill wandte sich an seine Begleiter. „Hat außer mir noch jemand von Ihnen eine Waffe dabei?“  
Kavanagh, Miss Weir, ihr Verlobter, John und Miss Carter hatten eine Waffe dabei. Rodney und Daniel waren die einzigen, die nicht bewaffnet waren. 

„Ich halte nicht viel davon, die Gruppe aufzuspalten, deshalb sollten wir alle zusammen reingehen. Oder wir hören hier auf und melden den Fund an die ägyptische Altertumsbehörde“, meinte Mr. O’Neill, wobei klar war, dass die zweite Variante nicht die war, für die er stimmen würde. 

„Wir gehen natürlich rein!“, rief Lord Kavanagh sofort.  
Auch die anderen Archäologen waren geschlossen dafür, so dass John schließlich nickte. „Gut, das wundert mich nicht. Wenn alle dafür sind, komme ich mit.“  
Rodney gebot Einhalt. „Und wenn die uns in der Pyramide einsperren? Sollten wir nicht jemanden draußen als Wache aufstellen?“ Er schaute von einem zum anderen. 

„Und wer soll ganz alleine draußen warten? Und selbst wenn der, der draußen ist, zum Beispiel Leute kommen sieht – soll er dann in die Pyramide laufen? Oder die Leute abwehren? Schreien? Aufhalten? Mit Waffengewalt? Oder wie?“ O’Neill schaute Rodney durchdringend an.  
„Er könnte einen Schuss in die Luft abgeben, der sollte selbst in der Pyramide zu hören sein“, schlug Miss Carter vor. 

Nach einigem Hin und Her wurde der Vorschlag dann angenommen und Mr. Wallace erklärte sich bereit, vor der Pyramide auf die anderen zu warten. Elizabeth wollte allerdings lieber mit in die Grabkammer gehen, als bei ihm zu bleiben. 

Sie betraten den Bau durch einen hohen Eingang. Jack O’Neill hatte wie selbstverständlich die Führung übernommen, Daniel dicht hinter ihm. Auch John schaute sich um, damit Rodney bei ihm blieb, schließlich hatte er keine Waffe zur Verteidigung. Aber er stellte fest, dass er sich keine Sorgen zu machen brachte, Rodney klebte förmlich an seinem linken Arm. 

Die Pyramide war längst nicht so groß, wie die Bauwerke in Gizeh und auch ganz anders aufgebaut. Sie folgten einem kurzen Gang, der sehr gut erhalten war. Bereits nach wenigen Metern gelangten sie über eine Treppe in einen größeren Raum, der von Säulen umsäumt war. An der Wand, die dem Eingang gegenüberlag, war neben einem Gemälde von Isis und Osiris, wie Lord Kavanagh sofort laut feststellte, noch eine seltsame Vorrichtung, die einem Regal ähnelte. Auf den gläsernen Einschüben lag nichts mehr, sie waren leer geräumt. 

„Das ist auf gar kein Fall ägyptisch“, meinte Daniel Jackson. „Wir sollten…“  
„Auf dem Rückweg“, entschied O’Neill. „Wir müssen erst einmal Teal’c finden.“ 

Die Entscheidung welchem Gang man von dort aus folgen sollte, links oder rechts, war einfach – immer den Fußspuren nach. Nach einigen weiteren Metern betraten sie einen zweiten Raum, dessen goldenen Wände über und über mit Hieroglyphen bedeckt waren. 

John wäre auf der Schwelle stehen geblieben, wenn ihn die hinter ihm Gehenden nicht weiter gedrückt hätten. Denn das, was sich seinen Blicken bot, hatte er sich niemals ausgemalt. 

In der Mitte des Raumes stand Miss Gardner in ein weißes, wehendes Gewand gekleidet. Ihr zu Füßen knieten einige Männer und Frauen, die genauso gekleidet waren wie Leute in Teal’c’s Dorf und schauten anbetend zu ihr auf. 

Teal’c selbst stand neben ihr und trug eine Art Lederuniform. In der Hand hielt er einen kunstvoll geformten Stab, der an der Spitze wie in einer Blüte zulief. Hinter ihm standen noch mehrere Männer, die ähnlich gekleidet waren wie er, nur nicht ganz so prächtig. Es war klar, dass Teal’c der Anführer dieser Gruppe von Bewaffneten war. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war absolut ausdruckslos. 

Miss Gardners Augen flammten golden auf, als sie sich zu den Eindringligen umdrehte, dann befahl sie mit seltsam verzerrter Stimme: „Kniet nieder!“  
„Sarah!“ Lord Kavanagh machte drei, vier Schritte auf die junge Frau zu, als er von einer der Wachen mit dem Stab gestoppt wurde. „Sarah, was soll das hier alles bedeuten?“  
„Schweig still!“  
„Sarah?“ Lord Kavnagh hob beschwörend die Hände.  
„Wir sind Osiris, Herrscher über das Jenseits und das Totenreich.“ Sarah erhob mit dramatischer Geste die Arme. 

„Okay, großer Herrscher“, meinte Jack spöttisch. „Wie kommt es, dass du aussiehst wie Miss Gardner?“  
„Unser neuer Wirt hat ein äußerst zufriedenstellendes Äußeres“, sagte die tiefe Stimme. „Wir sind jung und kräftig.“  
„Ja, ja, du hättest es schlechter treffen können – aber was genau heißt ‚Wirt’?“ Jack machte ebenfalls ein paar Schritte auf sie zu und sofort sprang eine Wache mit einer kleinen Waffe vor, die wie eine Schlange gebogen war.  
„Irgendetwas hat von ihrem Geist Besitz ergriffen“, raunte Lord Kavanagh, neben den O’Neill getreten war. 

„Kniet nieder Tau’ri!“, rief Osiris/Miss Gardner jetzt befehlend. „Und huldigt eurem Gott Osiris!“  
„Schluss jetzt!“, rief O’Neill. „Lassen Sie Miss Gardner gehen und dann können Sie wegen mir Ihre Theaterstückchen hier weiter spielen, oder was immer Sie hier tun. Und Teal’c, was ist mit dir? Kommst du mit uns zurück nach Gizeh?“  
„Mein Platz ist an der Seite meines Gottes“, verkündete der große Mann mit Würde und viel Überzeugung in der Stimme.  
„Aber Dry’auc macht sich Sorgen.“  
„Ich muss meiner Pflicht folgen.“ Kein Mitgefühl schwang in seiner Stimme mit. 

„Osiris“, mischte sich jetzt Daniel ein. „Was meinst du mit ‚Tau’ri’? Das Wort steht auch auf dem großen Steinkreis und auf der Kanope, die vor ein paar Tagen aufgebrochen wurden.“  
„Taur’ri, das seid ihr, ihr unwürdigen Sklaven“, donnerte Osiris.  
„Hey, ich bin kein Skave!“, beschwerte sich O’Neill. 

Rodney fragte John leise: „Wäre jetzt nicht ein guter Moment für einen strategischen Rückzug?“  
„Sieht Daniel so aus, als wollte er jetzt gehen?“, erkundigte sich John flüsternd.  
„Nein, leider nicht.“ 

„Wenn du ein Gott und die Tau’ri deine Sklaven sind, was ist dann Teal’c?“, fragte Daniel in diesem Moment.  
„Ich bin ein Jaffa“, antwortete Teal’c. „Ich diene meinem Gott.“  
„Osiris?“  
„Meinem Gott Apophis.“ Er neigte huldvoll den Kopf. „Aber Osiris hat versprochen, mich zu ihm zu bringen.“ 

Osiris trat direkt vor Daniel. „Du scheinst sehr viel über die Götter zu wissen und bist in der Entschlüsselung unserer Sprache auch schon vorangekommen. Was weißt du noch über die Goa’uld?“  
„Goa’uld?“ Daniel probierte behutsam das neue Wort aus. „Was sind …?“  
„Verschwende nicht meine Zeit!“, donnerte Osiris. „Sag mir alles, was du weißt!“  
„Ich weiß nicht mehr, als dass alles darauf hindeutet, dass die Pyramiden älter sind, als wir bisher angenommen haben.“ 

„Das ist nicht alles!“ schleuderte sie ihm wütend entgegen und im selben Moment streckte sie ihren Arm aus an dem ein goldenes Armband mit einem gelben Stein aufblitzte. Sie hob ihre Hand und Daniels Stirn wurde von einem goldenen Licht getroffen. Er stöhnte laut auf, sackte nieder auf seine Knie und schien unfähig, sich aus dem Bannkreis des Lichts zu bewegen, das nach wie vor seine Stirn zu versengen schien. 

„Lass ihn sofort gehen!“ O’Neill zog seine Pistole, feuerte einen Schuss auf Osiris ab – und nichts geschah. Die Kugel prallte an einer Art unsichtbarem Schutzschild ab.  
„Was zum Teufel?“, fluchte O’Neill, als er auch schon von einer der Wachen überrumpelt wurde und sie ihm jetzt ihrerseits eine der Schlangen-Waffen an den Kopf hielten.  
Daniel wimmerte auf vor Schmerz und O’Neill drehte sich zu Teal’c: „Verdammt! Teal’c! Tu etwas, du kannst doch nicht zulassen…“  
Eine der Wachen schlug mit seiner Waffe auf O’Neill ein, so dass er sich ducken und den Kopf mit den Händen schützen musste. 

„Vielleicht wirkt der Schutzschild nur vorne, nur im Bereich des seltsamen Armbandes“, flüsterte John Rodney zu, zog vorsichtig das Messer, das er im Stiefel bei sich trug und versuchte unbemerkt nach links zu gehen, um hinter Osiris zu kommen.  
Er hörte noch Rodneys entsetztes „Nein, John“, da stand er auch schon neben Samantha Carter und schlich weiter. 

Rodney mochte ja nicht gutheißen, was er tat, aber er half ihm. Auf eine sehr laute, Rodney typische Art. Ohne Rücksicht auf seine Sicherheit, wie John feststellte. Verdammt, der Idiot trat jetzt hinter Daniel und rief laut und hektisch: „Hören Sie auf! Hören Sie auf! Sie töten ihn ja!“  
John nahm erfreut zur Kenntnis, dass Rodney keinen einzigen Blick in seine Richtung warf, um zu sehen, wie weit er schon vorgedrungen war, ein typischer Fehler, den viele Leute machten und damit unfreiwillig ihr Ablenkungsmanöver verrieten.  
Rodney machte noch einen Schritt vor, bis er neben Daniel stand. „Und wenn er tot ist, kann er nichts mehr sagen! Das sollte doch auch jemandem wie Ihnen einleuchten. Ein bisschen Nachdenken ist doch auf für Leute, die sich als Götter ausgeben nicht verboten, oder?“ 

„Wie wagst du es in diesem Tonfall mit uns zu sprechen!“ Osiris warf Rodney einen absolut wütenden Blick aus golden leuchtenden Augen zu, das Armband war aber immer noch auf Daniel gerichtet.

John war jetzt nur noch wenige Schritte von Osiris entfernt, als er Rodney sagen hörte: „Das ist mein üblicher Tonfall. Ich kann Dummheit einfach nicht ertragen. Weder bei Leuten die mit mir arbeiten, noch bei Leuten, die sich als Götter ausgeben. Es ist doch nicht zu viel verlangt, wenn man vor dem Handeln mal einmal sein Gehirn einschaltet und … ahhh!!“ Rodney schrie auf und aus dem Augenwinkel heraus sah John, dass Rodneys Taktik aufgegangen war. Osiris richtete das Armband auf ihn und Rodney sackte mit einem lauten Schmerzenschrei zusammen. 

In der nächsten Sekunde überschlugen sich die Ereignisse. Jack zog Daniel aus der Gefahrenzone, die Wachen zögerten einen Moment zu lange und als alle Augen auf Jack, Rodney und Daniel gerichtet waren, sprang John auf Osiris zu und betete, dass seine Theorie mit dem Schutzschild stimmte. 

John rammte mit Wucht das Messer gegen Osiris Rücken und nachdem er einen leichten Widerstand überwunden hatte, traf sein Messer tatsächlich auf ihren Körper. Sie machte in dem Moment aber eine halbe Drehung in seine Richtung und so erwischte er sie leider nur an der Flanke, wo sich aber sofort ein leuchtend roter Blutfleck auf ihrem weißen Gewand ausbreitete. 

„Osiris ist getroffen!“, schrie eine der Wachen und das trug zu der herrschenden Konfusion noch bei.  
Die Archäologen konnten ihre Waffen ziehen, Samantha eilte Rodney zur Hilfe und zog ihn aus der Reichweite von Osiris Armband. Jack befahl den sofortigen Rückzug. John duckte sich, ehe Osiris ihn mit dem Armband treffen konnte. 

„Teal’c, komm mit uns!“, schrie O’Neill noch einmal, während er Daniel stützte und sich zum Ausgang vorarbeitete.  
„Ich begleite meinen Gott.“  
„Wohin denn?“  
„Wo immer die Systemlords sich gerade aufhalten.“ Teal’c’s Miene war nach wie vor undurchdringlich. John hatte nicht den Eindruck, als würde Jack den Mann hinter der Maske erreichen.  
„Wie denn? Ihr sitzt doch hier in der Wüste fest.“

„Falsch, O’Neill. Mit diesem Raumschiff werden wir unseren Platz unter den Systemlords wieder erobern“, erwiderte Osiris hochmütig. „Macht euch nichts vor. Osiris wird zurückkehren. Und die Flüsse der Erde werden sich rot färben von eurem Blut!“

Und in diesem Moment hörte man ein Ächzen und Knarzen durch die Pyramide gehen, spürte ein Reiben wie von Sand auf Stein und kleine Erschütterungen, die immer etwas stärker und stärker wurden. Die Pyramide vibrierte und John musste einen Ausgleichsschritt machen, damit er nicht hinfiel. Die Pyramide war ein Raumschiff? Wie verrückt war denn das? John hätte es gerne als Massenhysterie abgetan oder als schlechten Scherz, aber das dumpfe Schütteln und Wummern der Mauern und des Bodens machte klar, dass mit dem Bauwerk hier irgendetwas passierte. Entweder kollabierte es gerade – oder er war wirklich in einem Zukunftsroman gelandet und dieses Ding würde gleich abheben. Mit ihm und allen anderen an Bord!

„Raus hier!“, schrie John und schubste die Leute, die ihm am nächsten standen in den Gang, durch den sie gekommen waren. „So schnell wie möglich raus hier.“  
„Das ist doch lächerlich, das hier ist doch kein Raumschiff“, meckerte Lord Kavanagh. „Dr. Jackson hat…“  
„Diesmal bestimmt nichts damit zu tun“, schrie John. „Kommen Sie!“ 

O’Neill zögerte noch und rief: „Teal’c, komm mit!“  
„Ich bleibe, O’Neill.“  
Jacks Stimme war sehr eindringlich. „Teal’c, das ist nicht deine Welt! Du bist kein Sklave, kommt mit uns!“  
„Ich folge meiner Bestimmung.“ Starr und aufrecht stand er an Osiris Seite, während es Staub und Sand von der Decke regnete und sich schwer auf die Lungen legte, so dass John zu husten anfangen musste. 

Osiris warf Samantha mit den Worten „Für meine Königin“ noch ein Amulett zu, das diese auffing.  
Dann drängten Jack und John auch den letzten, nämlich Lord Kavangh, die Pyramide zu verlassen.  
Sie stolperten und rannten raus, duckten sich und wichen Steinen aus, die aus den Wänden und Decken brachen. Endlich wurde es heller und sie rannten durch die Vorhalle mit den Säulen nach draußen. 

Sie waren noch keine zehn Meter in die Wüste gelaufen, weg, weg, weg, von dem dröhnenden Wummern, als das Geräusch von Motoren oder Antriebsraketen, stärker und stärker wurde und sich dann tatsächlich die Pyramide vor ihnen majestätisch langsam aus dem Dünensand löste. 

Ganz gemächlich stieg sie in die Höhe wurde größer und größer als auch die Teile sichtbar wurden, die im Sand begraben gewesen waren. Aus dem unteren Teil der Pyramide fuhr etwas aus, das wie ein sehr langer Kiel wirkte.  
John vermutete, dass sie es zu Stabilisierungszwecken brauchte – aber was wusste er schon? Es konnte auch eine Waffe oder ein Antrieb sein. Er musste die Augen zukneifen, um nicht den aufwirbelnden Sand in die Augen und die Atmung zu bekommen. Er hielt seine Jacke vor den Mund und versuchte, in dem stürmischen Inferno auf den Beinen zu bleiben.

Als er halbwegs wieder blinzeln konnte, sah John wie Lord Kavanagh das Schmuckstück in Miss Carters Hand fixierte und es dann mit einem raschen Griff der völlig überrumpelten Frau aus der Hand nahm. „Was ist das?“  
„Sie hat es mir gegeben!“, beschwerte sich Miss Carter und versuchte das Amulett wieder an sich bringen.  
Aber Lord Kavanagh hielt es aus ihrer Reichweite und machte sogar noch ein paar Schritte zur Seite. „Es ist von Sarah, es muss für mich gedacht gewesen sein.“  
„Lord Kavanagh, geben Sie es mir zurück!“  
„Gleich, gleich“, vertröstete sie der Lord, machte aber noch einen Schritt zur Seite. 

In diesem Moment sausten mehrere schwarze Metall-Ringe vom Himmel, die Lord Kavanagh einhüllten. Es wurde gleißend hell in den Ringen, dann verschwanden die Ringe wieder und mit ihnen war Lord Kavanagh verschwunden. Die Raumschiffpyramide beschleunigte und verschwand am Himmel. 

John ließ sich in den Sand fallen. „Was zum Teufel war das?“  
„Eine Art … Transporter? Direkt aus einem der Romane von H.G. Wells?“, versuchte O’Neill eine Erklärung.  
Die Leute schauten sich alle an und dann meinte Miss Carter schaudernd: „Sie wollte mich mitnehmen. Deshalb hat sie mir das Amulett gegeben.“  
Miss Weir legte ihr einen Arm und die Schultern. „Lord Kavanagh hat es selbst über sich gebracht, dass er jetzt dort oben ist.“ 

Simon Wallace rang nervös die Hände: „Wir sollten das lieber niemandem gegenüber erwähnen.“  
„Willkommen in meiner Welt“, wisperte Daniel und umfasste Jacks Arm. „Das war … das war die Bestätigung für alle meine Theorien, nicht wahr?“  
Daniels leuchtende Augen verrieten, dass er mit Sicherheit zu denen gehörte, die den Zwischenfall nicht nur schrecklich fanden. 

Rodney ließ sich neben John fallen. „Bist du in Ordnung?“  
„Alles bestens. Und du, du verrückter Hund?“ Johns Finger fuhr sanft über den roten Flecken auf Rodneys Stirn, wo ihn der Strahl aus dem Handmodul getroffen hatte.  
„Hey, ich bin nicht verrückter als du, Mister ‚Ich-habe-zwar-keine-Ahnung-ob-das-funktioniert-aber-man-kann-es-ja-mal-probieren.“  
„Und was ist mit Mister ‚Jetzt-reizen-wir-den-Möchtegern-Gott-mal-so-lange-bis-er-wütend-wird?“  
„Der hat es genauso überlebt wie du. Und erstaunlicherweise hat mich keiner der herabfallenden Felsbrocken bei unserer Flucht getroffen.“  
„Felsbrocken ist vielleicht etwas übertrieben, meinst du nicht?“  
„Viel gefehlt hat jedenfalls nicht.“ Rodney lehnte sich gegen John. 

Der legte ihm einen Arm um die Schulter. „Verdammt, ich hatte solche Sorge um dich – aber ohne deine Aktion hätte ich mich wohl nie anschleichen können.“  
„Glaub mir, die Sorge war ganz auf meiner Seite, als du da plötzlich losmarschiert bist.“  
„Dann sind wir quitt?“  
„Bis zum nächsten Mal“, bestätigte Rodney mit einem winzigen Lächeln, das John durch den ganzen Körper jagte und ihn sich warm und wohl fühlen ließ. 

„Was erzählen wir den Franzosen, wenn wir sie das nächste Mal treffen?“, erkundigte sich Elizabeth Weir, die jetzt tatsächlich einen Sonnenschirm aufspannte, den sie im Wagen gelassen hatte.  
„Nichts“, schlug Jack O’Neill vor. „Wir sagen, dass es eine falsche Fährte war.“  
„Und wie erklären wir Lord Kavanaghs Verschwinden?“ Samantha fingerte an ihrer Waffe herum.  
Einen Moment sagte niemand etwas, dann schlug Rodney: „Herzinfarkt?“ vor.  
„Wo ist seine Leiche?“, wollte Miss Weir sofort wissen.

„Lord Kavanagh war sich sicher, eine heiße Spur von Sarah Gardner zu haben und ist ihr mit Teal’c gefolgt. Wir würden noch nicht einmal lügen“, sagte Daniel plötzlich.  
Die anderen nickten nachdenklich.  
„Was wird sie wohl mit ihm machen?“, erkundigte sich Rodney und John spürte, dass er etwas zitterte. „Versklaven?“  
„Wollen wir mal hoffen, dass er auf so etwas steht.“ Man sah O’Neill an, dass die Worte nicht so respektlos gemeint waren, wie sie geklungen hatten. Was er sofort darauf bestätigte, indem er herzhaft: „Scheiße“, sagte. „Tschuldigung, Ladies.“ Er nickte Miss Carter und Miss Weir zu. „ Aber das ist so unheimlich mit dieser … diesem … was auch immer die benutzen, um den Menschen den Willen zu rauben. Und so wie sich das angehört hat, gibt es mehrere von denen da draußen.“ 

„Falls wir davon ausgehen, dass alle ägyptischen Götter in Wahrheit diese ‚Systemlord’ sind, von denen Osiris sprach, dann ist ihre Ziel schier unermesslich“, orakelte Daniel pessimistisch.  
„Aber nicht alle Pyramiden sind ja Raumschiffe, das können wir ausschließen“, warf Miss Carter ein.  
„Wir haben also keine Möglichkeit, Teal’c, und von mir aus auch Lord Kavanagh, wieder zurück zu holen?“, wollte Jack wissen. „Verflucht, ich habe es seiner Frau versprochen.“  
„Ich sehe nicht wie.“ Weir schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf. 

„Doch.“ Daniel sprang aufgeregt auf. „Das Tor zu den Sternen, der Steinkreis! Mein Gott, es steht schon seit einem halben Jahr vor unserer Nase! Das Himmelstor ist wörtlich gemeint. Irgendwie kann man den Kreis wahrscheinlich zum Reisen benutzen, wir müssen nur noch rausfinden wie. Die gemeinsame Schrift auf den Kanopen, dem Tor, die Erwähnung der Tau’ri – das Tor weist uns bestimmt den Weg zu den Systemlords.“

„Wollen wir das denn wirklich? Wollen wir schlafende Hunde wecken?“, erkundigte sich Elizabeth Weir.  
„Wollen wir lieber warten, bis die uns wieder einen Besuch abstatten? Oder wollen wir lieber herausfinden, wie man den Kreis benutzt und ihnen zuvor kommen?“, konterte Daniel. „Sie wissen doch jetzt, wo wir sind, wo sie uns finden können. Da können wir doch nicht den Kopf in den Sand stecken.“  
„Jedenfalls müssen wir verhindern, dass jemand anderes zufällig über die Wirkungsweise des Steinkreises stolpert“, insistierte Samantha. 

„Ich glaube, ich habe da eine Idee…“, meinte Jack. 

\----------------------------------------------

Nur ein halbes Jahr später waren alle Formalitäten erfüllt und Jack O’Neill war der stolze Besitzer eines ägyptischen Steinkreises, für den er ein sehr ordentliches Sümmchen bezahlt, hunderte von Gefallen eingefordert und etliche Hände geschmiert hatte. Der Steinkreis – sie alle hatten sich gehütet von Sternentor zu sprechen – wurde mit den anderen Artefakten, die man in seiner Nähe gefunden hatte, auf ein Schiff verladen und in die USA verschifft, wo O’Neills handverlesenes Team auf ihn wartete.

Genau die Leute, die damals in der Wüste den Start des Pyramidenraumschiffes mitverfolgt hatten, nur Simon Wallace war das eine Nummer zu groß gewesen und er hatte sich zurückzogen. So waren es noch Miss Weir, Miss Carter und Daniel Jackson, die die nötigen archäologischen Kenntnisse mitbrachten. Rodney McKay war der dringend benötigte Physiker, der sich im letzten halben Jahr alles über Astrophysik gelesen hatte, was es zu lesen gab. John war mit von der Partie weil Rodney klipp und klar erklärt hatte, dass er es sonst nicht wäre – aber dessen hätte es gar nicht bedurft, weil Jack auch noch einen ‚Normalen’ im Team haben wollte, wie er sich ausgedrückt hatte. Wieso er ihm dann diese Aufgabe zugeteilt hatte, war John nicht ganz klar.

Zumal er gerade mit Rodney auf dem Teppich vor dem warmen Kamin lag, den Flammen zuschaute und auf Rodneys nackter Haut Kreise mit seinem Zeigefinger zeichnete. Aber vielleicht lag das auch daran, dass O’Neills Vorstellung von ‚normal’ nicht mit der anderer Leute übereinstimmte, da er kein Hehl daraus machte, dass er mit Daniel Jackson zusammenlebte. Ganz so weit war Rodney noch nicht, der hatte pro forma noch ein scheußliches, unaufgeräumtes Apartment, in dem er nie war, weil er fast jede freie Minute bei John verbrachte. 

Rodney drehte sich zu John um und fragte plötzlich: „Trauerst du manchmal dem ‚Atlantis’ nach?“  
„Nein. Ich weiß, dass Lorne es wunderbar weiterführt. Das ‚Atlantis’ war ein toller Lebensabschnitt, versteh mich nicht falsch, aber ich freue mich riesig auf das, was hinter dem Sternentor liegt.“  
„Morgen trifft es hier ein, hoffentlich werden wir es nicht bereuen.“ 

John zog Rodney an sich. „Sei nicht so ein Pessimist. Und wenn wir ab morgen so viel zu tun haben, dann sollten wir die Zeit bis dahin noch gut nutzen.“ Er beugte sich vor und verschloss Rodneys Mund mit einem Kuss, so dass Rodneys unvermeidliches ‚Aber’ in ein leises zufriedenes Stöhnen überging. 

 

\-----------------ENDE----------------

 

©Antares, Oktober-November 2013


End file.
